


Remarkable

by MaeAloril



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Brief Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeAloril/pseuds/MaeAloril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief interlude into one of the more enjoyable scenes from the movie.  This had started off meaning to be hardcore, but just twisted away from me somewhere.  I will most likely change or add to this very soon.  This is the first work I've "finished" in a long time.  If you want, by all means be brutal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarkable

Slowly but with a determined groaning, the satellite station turned to face them both. Erik barked a laugh of exaltation. He did it! He did have the power within him and he had learned how to harness it, to its true potential.

He grinned victoriously and turned to look at Charles. He was the one to make this all possible. This man, who trusted him, whom he trusted to let into the snarling pit of his mind and pulled out precious gifts of memories. Charles stood there blue eyes sparkling with delight, a similar proud smile on his face, a single try tear path following the curve of his cheek. He was proud of his friend, maybe a little of himself too, for having brought out what he thought was best in Erik. Another time, a darker place, Erik may have felt anger of that small hint of self congratulation, but of all the feelings welling inside him, for once anger didn't rear its ugly head. Overwhelming satisfaction, echoes of fondness and sadness from the memory dredged to light, and burning in the pit of his body tugging him towards those crinkled smiling eyes.

Erik lunged forward, taking Charles head between his enormous hands and kissed him with adrenaline-fueled passion. Normally so poised and collected, reserving all his energies towards his hate and his mission, both Charles and Erik were surprised by the sudden outburst. What am I doing? Erik thought wildly, but just for a second. Then he tasted the lips against his and they tasted like coffee and maple and something wholly unto Charles alone and that thought fleeted from his mind as he pressed his lips again, parting, licking and tasting all the little bits of Charles. Long slender fingers twined into the wavy brown locks, holding this delicious creature to him. Maybe he wanted to devour him; maybe he was just scared he would try to escape. And it did seem like there would be a fight. Charles eyes remained open, understandable shocked and confused, and he tried to shove away, almost really trying, pushing his fists into Erik’s chest. But really, his academic lifestyle made him no match for this man whose body was drilled for the hunt. Then there was a little puff of air, a shaggy breath and Charles was kissing him back, eager, like if he was in this dream he may was well enjoy it.

Erik was emblazoned by the feeling of Charles giving over to him. He wanted this, they both did, and it was good. So very, very good. Erik opened his eyes for a moment to see Charles own closed, eyelashes any woman would be jealous of brushing against soft cheeks. Erik moved one hand back and ran his thumb over that cheek, resting there as he chewed on a lower, swollen lip. The other hand slip down a thin neck, grazing a bobbing Adams apple, onto a slender shoulder, and down shivering vertebrae to rest at on the end of his spine. Closer, he thought to himself and to Charles, knowing he would hear, as he pulled their two hips up against one another. There was burning here too, a more familiar heat cotton on cotton rubbed together and against the half engorged cocks buried beneath. Had he ever reacted this way just from kissing a person before? Erik couldn't recall, but surely not this strongly, not with this unwieldy need for torn clothing, urgent thrusting and ravaged flesh.

There was a strangled groan out of Charles mouth at that moment, and it brought about another thought. What must it be like, in the mind of a telepath, in the throes of sexual conquest, hearing every unspoken lusting thought and desire? Would it be doubly as good as usual, feeling two orgasms instead of one? Erik felt a twitch below as he thought of Charles face in the midst of coitis, and Charles himself had a shiver run the full length of his body, happily coinciding with a twist of their hips together. Huh, well that could be fun, Erik grinned at the thought and pledged to think of nothing but erotic images as he fucked Charles into the ground. Not a hard promise.

Somehow he had damned himself, however, because the minute he conjured up the idea of packed dirt, tall dewy grass and pale flesh, Charles disengaged himself completely.

"Not here." Charles was breathless but still managed to be firm with his comment. Also at that moment, they heard Moria calling from the study window. Charles must have heard her intention, the timing was too perfect.

"Alright. Later." It was a statement. Erik relaxed his posture, reassured that this would continue and headed to follow Charles to see this pressing matter the CIA woman mentioned. A thought swirled around in his head though, tugging at his instinctual paranoia. Did Charles stop him because he didn't want anyone to see, didn't want the human to see? Was he just modest, or was it something deeper. Already Erik knew he was on a descending slope but he couldn't pull himself back up. He was starting to get enraged. Was this yet another thing he was supposed to hide and be ashamed of in his life?

Charles stopped mid-step around the corner of the mansion and turned to face Erik, surprise once again widening his eyes. "No Erik, no. That's not it at all. “Charles bit his lower lip, and Erik considered how few times he saw the younger man for a lack of words, so he attempted to relax.

"So, explain it to me." Erik took a light hold of Charles arm and pressed up against the crumbly brick and Dutchman’s pipe crawling along it. He didn't kiss again, though he wanted to, because he wanted an answer. He hovered in front of him, head bent and looking down patiently.

Charles raised a hand to his forehead, but used his forefinger to rub between his eyebrows. "There are a lot of reasons, my friend. And I can't say in complete truth that I do not want to be seen. How embarrassing would it be to have Raven see us in flagrante delicto?" Charles gave a wicked little grin at the thought, but it faded and his eyes unfocused a little. "Or what if, even for a second, her first reaction was that of disgust, and I heard that shouted at me? Even silently, and even if she didn't really mean it, I'd hear it and that would..." He trailed off for a second, and Erik could plainly see how the idea hurt him. "I wouldn't be able to keep it out you see, people’s reactions; I would be much too distracted. And that," Charles gestured to the spot where they stood minutes ago, "was remarkable. You," moving his back to Erik's arm, "are remarkable. I would hate to have other peoples thoughts taint that for me."

There was a pause, and Charles could see Erik was actually considering his words. "For a person who can see all the filth and darkness lurking in the minds of men, you are disgustingly concerned with the feelings of others.” Erik put his hands up in a gesture of conciliation when it looked like Charles was about to argue. "However, I can concede that it may be uncomfortable to hear such things from a person you care about. And about it being distracting." Erik raised the corner of his mouth in a small smirk. "I would demand nothing but your complete attention."

He finished by leaning in and claiming another long, slow kiss from Charles lips. When it was done they both looked at each other for a second, wondering, before Charles said, "Come, my friend, we are missing the President's address."

"Indeed, and then we can continue where we left of." Erik pushed off the wall, and grinned at the sight red flushing across soft cheeks. "Quite remarkable."


End file.
